Manifest Destiny
by whattoputhere
Summary: The year is 2004 and the political machine Cyrus Beene is already plotting Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's 2008 presidential bid. Governor Grant himself doesn't know if he even wants to run, so Cyrus puts down his ace: Olivia Pope. What happens when OPA expands to the west coast and Olivia walks the line of professionalism and desire? Rated T for now, may change to M
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia dear, you look wonderful." Cyrus greeted Olivia standing up from the dinner table to hug her.

"Careful flattery will get you everywhere, Cy." Liv smiled hugging her mentor before sitting down.

 _"Well that's the plan"_ Cyrus thought daring to embark on the impossible mission ahead.

"So, Olivia Pope and Associates is doing fantastic I hear?" Cyrus treaded sipping his glass of wine.

"It is." Olivia smiled briefly admiring how quickly her hard work had paid off. "It's amazing how fast the business has taken off."

"Well I'm not surprised the least bit. After all you did have the best teacher."

"That I did. What about you I heard that they offered you the Harvard job and you turned it down?" Olivia asked the question that the entire law field wanted to know.

"Well uh-" Cyrus uncharacteristically stumbled "I have my eyes set on something bigger than that. Which is why I called you here today." Cyrus looked up to see Olivia with open ears.

"What's bigger than director of Harvard Law?"

"Liv, how much do you know about Fitzgerald Grant?"

"2 time governor and 4 time senator Cy his political career is over, and it seems like his wife made that very clear." Olivia laughed remembering the very public interview Elizabeth Grant did swearing that if her husband ran for one more political office she would leave him.

"Yes, but what about his son, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?"

"The Governor? I'm not really sure to be honest. I know he's done some amazing things in California with their schools, and he obviously has something special if California elected a Republican, but other than that I'm kind of in the dark about his background. Why do you ask?"

"Call me crazy Liv, but I think he has a real shot at winning the 2008 election. I know we're a ways away but, with me and you combined nothing can stop us from 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. We've just got to convince him and the public that he's the man for the job."

"So let me get this straight you're throwing away Harvard for a one time governor who technically isn't even old enough to hold the office of President yet, nor is he sure he wants to run?", The Cyrus Beene she knew would never take such a risk.

"Liv I've got a hunch. He has a real charisma about him, and for the record he's 34 so he'd be 38 when he gets sworn in. Yes he'd be the youngest President, but trust me this man is something America would get behind. I've been in politics a long time and he's the breath of fresh air the people want. A little naïve? Maybe but I chalk it up to an innocence Washington hasn't corrupted yet. Technically he hasn't made a definite decision yet, but I truly think he could go all the way with our help." Cyrus rambled.

Olivia was baffled, she knew Cyrus Beene liked to plan ahead but this was a long shot. This was 4 years down the road and it sounds like Cyrus had this more planned out than his proposed candidate. "Cy I love you, but you have to think about what you're asking me to do. I'd be throwing away my business for a shot I can't afford to miss. Moving out to California and leaving the business alone just wouldn't work."

"You wouldn't be throwing it away! Liv, that's the beauty of being the boss delegation is a beautiful thing. If there's one thing I know about you, it's you don't back down from a challenge and getting FTGIII to the White House is the ultimate challenge. "

"Cy I-"

"All I'm asking is you consider. Go home do your research and see for yourself. I know OPA has clients on the West coast calling every day, think of this as expanding your brand. We take the next 2 years putting him in the public eye as governor then the campaign starts and in 4 years we're in the White House."

~The Next Day~

"Alright everybody listen up I want everything you can find about Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III!" Olivia told her staff firing on all cylinders.

"Oh did Governor hottie finally get into some trouble?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Governor Hottie?" Olivia asked taken aback a little

"Yeah have you seen that man?" Abby moaned "Mhhmmm If he wasn't a Republican I'd say he's the most perfect human being on this planet."

"Abby shut up we've already heard one of your fantasies about this guy." Harrison rolled his eyes ready to barf if Abby repeated what she said about the guy last week.

"Ok but like if Megan Fox was a politician you'd totally feel the same way." Abby countered sipping her coffee.

"Ok that's enough focus!" Olivia tried to clear the impending debate that was sure to start "And no he's not in any trouble. I need him vetted for anything and everything. There's a chance he might run for President. Cyrus wants me on this campaign if it happens and I need to know what I'd be getting myself into."

"I'd say take the job Liv" Abby said

"I'd second that" Quinn agreed

"You guys literally have done 0 research on the man considering Liv walked in the door 2 minutes ago." Harrison pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Yeah why would you two say yes so quickly?" Olivia questioned

"Because he's hot as hell!" Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you need yourself a mansies Liv. Its time" Abby added seriously.

"You do need a mansies Liv" Quinn agreed pulling up a picture of the governor quickly handing over her phone to Oliva. Olivia couldn't lie this man was attractive and she could definitely see why Abby and Quinn hyped him up. "Ok yeah so he's easy on the eyes." Olivia blushed, "I want the 3 of you to get as much info as possible on him. And Huck I need you to run him through all the major social media sites to figure out public opinion as well as the small Washington message boards to see if anyone has it out for him."

"I'm on it" Huck said retreating back to his room.

~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~

"Ok guys so what do we have on Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?' Olivia asked pinning his photo on the board.

"Well I'm honestly shocked by this, but he's not a man whore like we expected." Abby said, "He's never had a serious girlfriend and we know he's not gay so I don't know how the whole no family, no wife thing would play out with the conservative base."

"He might not have a wife or kids, but he seems to be very close to his own family." Harrison began, "His father obviously has a large amount of political capital given how much time he spent in politics. It seems the mom wears the pants in the family and sources say he's a mama's boy. He also has an older sister who's married with a daughter. There are some pictures out on Twitter of him playing with his niece and as you can imagine good lookin guy playing with a little kid plays extremely well with female voters."

"Adding to that, I talked to some Hollywood PR sources and rumor has it that some A list bimbos have been after him but he's turned them down. They say that the dad has been trying to set him up but he's a hopeless romantic waiting for an unrealistic perfect, so good luck trying to find him a wife by the time campaigning rolls around." Abby said.

"As far as qualifications go, he's got a pretty good track record Liv." Quinn pulled out her file folder. "He was a Rhodes scholar and graduated top of his class at Yale, went into the Navy for a couple years had a couple close calls and now he's a war hero, then he went to Harvard Law and graduated top of his class. The man's actually smart, it's not just daddy's money that got him in."

"Did you find anything about him Huck?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing bad online. I found a couple stories of Navy guy's vouching for him. As far as I can tell no one in DC has it out for him, obviously the Dems are a little worried, but the election is so far off that they're not acting on it. There are a few Hollywood ditzs that aren't the biggest fans of his just because he wouldn't sleep with them. But honestly they'd just look even dumber if they tried to get into politics so I wouldn't worry about that."

"Liv, if you were to take on Grant when would you start considering the election is so far off?" Harrison asked

"Well we have four years so most likely I would start now to get a good idea of public opinion and him. Cyrus says he's not sure he even wants to run and from what I've gathered Cyrus and his father know more about this presidential bid than he does. So I would probably go out to California for about a year and if a run looks promising I'll come back here for a year and then the election would probably be 9 months planning and 15 months campaigning."

"Wait so what happens to OPA when you're in California?" Quinn asked worried.

"Well that what I wanted to talk to you guys about" Olivia began, "We've been getting a lot of potential clients from the West coast so I was thinking about setting up an office in OPA. As you guys know Stephen is moving back to DC in a couple of weeks so we have a couple of options. I would stay out in California and bring someone out there with me for the entire time I'm there or we could alternate people that come out possibly?" Olivia paused waiting for her team's reaction.

"I'm all for expanding OPA" Harrison voiced

"It would require more responsibilities, but we'd also have more revenue so I'd expect compensation to increase a great deal." Olivia watched her friends' smiles break out when they heard more money.

"So are we voting on if we just bring one person out there, or alternate people.. or what's the deal…?" Quinn trailed off not wanting to take charge because that's Olivia's job, but trying to clarify.

"Guys I'm not sure that this will even happen. I'm not sold on Governor Grant yet, so I don't think we need to make any decisions yet."

"Liv, if Cyrus is sold about this guy and the White House is involved, I'm willing to bet you'll take it" Harrison said.

"Isn't betting what got you in trouble in the first place?" Abby smirked not missing a chance to mess with Harrison.

"Insider trading, but nice try" Harrison stuck his tongue out at Abby.

"Play nice you two." Olivia warned

"Harrison's right though Liv. Plans are good." Huck spoke up surprising everyone

"Okay well Stephen would most likely stay in DC full time. All in favor of one person coming out?" No hands lifted. "Alternating people" Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay so alternating people it is. Everyone has different skill sets so we'll alternate according to the case and if it's a big one we can bring as many people out as we need. This could work." Olivia was finally getting on board with the idea of California. Cyrus was right OPA was a strong business and her employees were competent. Expanding to the West coast could be big for OPA while possibly working on a presidential bid, but Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III would be the determining factor.

 **This is my first time writing anything other than an essay so please let me know what you think! I'm not 100% sure where this is going so if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Liv pleaseeeeeeeee" Olivia rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for allowing Abby to come over.

Abby was currently on Olivia's bed begging her to take her to the RNC fundraiser Governor Grant would be speaking at.

"Abs I swear it won't be as exciting as you're making it out to be" Olivia tried her best to talk her best friend out of this obsession to attend the event while simultaneously doing her hair. "You hate republicans so why would you want to be in a room full of them? Plus, I'm leaving in half an hour and you don't have anything to wear." Abby was currently in a tank top and leggings which wouldn't exactly fit the black-tie event.

"I don't like republicans but I might find a diamond in the rough like Governor Hottie. I'm not gonna lie Republicans below like 60 can be hot."

"Abby I'm not taking you so you can just look for eye candy." Olivia laughed at her crazy best friend.

"Okay then so take me so I can better understand people with different beliefs from me. Think of it as OPA diversity training." Abby said in her signature sardonic tone.

"Abs I would love to take you but I'm leaving soon and you have nothing to wear" Olivia was still laughing.

"So theoretically if I just happened to have a formal dress you'd let me come?"

Olivia carefully looked at the lone purse Abby had next to her and confirmed that a formal gown wouldn't fit in it. "Sure Abs"

"Consider it your lucky day Olivia Pope, I just happen to have a beautiful green gown in my car that I picked up from Nieman Marcus a couple hours ago. Be right back" Abby jumped off the bed with her keys in hand blowing Olivia a kiss.

Twenty minutes later the duo was ready to go. Olivia kicked herself realizing that Abby already had her hair and makeup done when she arrived at her house, she should have known better that Abby would be scheming.

"I need you to behave", Olivia said as her and Abby pulled up to the venue, "If you meet Grant tonight no eye fucking him, no "Governor Hottie", and for the love of God please keep your opinions on the GOP quiet tonight."

"Girl you stress too much. I promise to behave and I'll even close my eyes every time Grant talks so I can give you an unbiased opinion."

"Olivia!" Cyrus exclaimed walking up to her and Abby with James following close behind.

"Hey Cy good to see you. Abby tricked me into bringing her." She pointed to Abby who was already chatting up James.

"No worries, I needed someone to entertain James anyways. Being a gay republican isn't the best thing in the world. But when your husband bad mouths republicans the entire night at an RNC fundraiser, you tend to piss a couple people off." Cyrus chuckled.

"Yeah James and Abby together will probably get kicked out with all the trash talk but we'll just keep our distance"

"Sounds like a plan" Cyrus led her to their table which happened to be front and center below the stage, "So Fitz will speak in about 10 minutes, then I'm going to make him schmooze for a while after which I'll introduce the two of you."

Olivia glanced around the room and saw many familiar faces that gave her welcoming smiles. Olivia Pope is apolitical which meant both sides of the aisle would do their best to keep in her good graces.

Linda Hoffman, an elegant woman in her early 70's, soon approached Olivia with a large smile, "Well if it isn't the living legend Olivia Pope"

"Linda!" Olivia grinned embracing the older woman.

"I hear OPA is thriving as expected?"

"It most definitely is, and I have you to partially thank for that. Your referral on the Becker case really put us on the map."

"Well darling you are most certainly welcome. Now I know you're apolitical so the only reason I can gather that you would be here is with Cyrus to vet Fitzgerald Grant." Linda gave her knowing eyes.

"What I can't attend a fundraiser to catch up with old friends?" Olivia asks attempting to drop the topic of Governor Grant.

"I know you better than that dear, but I'm glad Cyrus chose you as the secret weapon. I've known Fitz since he was a little boy. Elizabeth and Big Jerry did good with that one and he actually cares about people not the power. That's a special one right there someone just needs to show him how special he is. 1600 Pennsylvania Ave is where Fitz belongs but I don't want him losing sight of his core values in the process, you know how Cyrus can be so its ultimately up to you."

"Linda, I- " Olivia wasn't ready to confirm if the Governor would even be a client of OPA.

"All I'm saying is you and I both know we walk the line sometimes in DC. If you convince Fitz to run for president that would chalk it up to a point for the good guys and your white hat sits tall and high."

Olivia was a little taken aback after that conversation. Linda Hoffman very rarely praised anyone, preferring to observe and strategize based on those observations. Each minute the concept of a presidential campaign became closer and closer to reality and Olivia hadn't even heard her candidate speak yet.

Fitz was soon called up to the stage to give his speech but his eyes instantly gravitated to the beauty next to Cyrus. There's no way that could be the formidable Olivia Pope that he would possibly working with for the next 4 years. Could he really be that lucky? Her red dress hugged her in all the right places while still remaining classy. She seemed to command the attention of her entire table. Realizing that he might have been looking at her for just a bit too long, Fitz quickly looked out at the audience and thanked the prior speaker. "Thank you for that introduction Mrs. Baldwin. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I'm the governor of the great state of California." He pauses as applause came from around the room. He discreetly looks down at Olivia and swears to himself that she smiled at him.

"Did you see that?" Abby asked James in the back corner of the room.

"The mile-wide grin on Fitz's face just because Olivia looked at him?" James smirked back at his red headed partner in crime.

"Mmmm hmmm", Abby shook her head, "damn that smile"

"Girl I know he's gorgeous" James agreed, "I think we might need to play matchmaker for this one."

"James, you know that's my back up plan if OPA doesn't work out. Liv is stubborn but I think we can do it." Abby caught the unfamiliar look on her best friend's face, which just confirmed the need for her and James to intervene.

"I know you're all eagerly waiting for me to finish so I'll leave you with this. The new education initiative that this party is taking on is instrumental to the success of our youth. Personally, the state of California has benefitted a great deal after we implemented this and I would just like to thank you all for what you're doing for our children. Enjoy your night." Fitz stepped off stage receiving claps and heart eyes from a number of women in the room.

Fitz quickly made his rounds throughout the room as Cyrus instructed. He found it extremely difficult to not stare at Olivia the entire night. Occasionally their eyes would meet and the gaze would hold for much longer than the average person. Each time their eyes met, Fitz felt his heart flutter and prayed that Olivia had a similar feeling.

By the end of the night Olivia had to say she was impressed. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the real deal, he didn't lurk in his father's shadows like so many political heirs did. The man had real ideas and a track record in California. His speech was solid commanding the attention of the entire audience men and women alike. He knew exactly how to read the room, incorporating humor at just the right time yet always bringing the speech back to his main points. After his speech, it became apparent to Oliva that he was the GOP's golden boy whether he knew it or not. She noticed how invested he looked with each conversation he held as opposed to the typical superficial political talk. It took a lot to impress Olivia Pope but the young governor seemed to do just that.

The room began to clear out when Cyrus approached Olivia, "Okay Liv, are you ready to meet our future President?" Cyrus asked giddily guiding Olivia towards his star. Olivia had a foreign feeling in her stomach. Was she nervous? Did the formidable Olivia Pope have butterflies just because she was about to speak to an attractive man? That couldn't be, after all she'd worked with models and her fair share of appealing men. Who was she kidding he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Fitz, I have someone I want you to meet- "Cyrus began

"Governor Grant!" a woman in her late twenties to early 30's barged into the small circle Olivia, Cyrus, Fitz, James, and Abby had formed. Fitz internally groaned of course he would finally be able to meet the woman that captivated him the entire night and then some random woman would show up. Just his luck!

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" the woman all but threw herself on top of Fitz. Abby and James tried their best not to laugh at how uncomfortable Fitz looked.

Olivia on the other hand took this woman as an opportunity to regain her composure. How stupid was she to think he was actually looking at her throughout the night? She was forming a crush on him and that needed to die now. He's single and gorgeous and probably has beautiful women like this woman throwing themselves at him all the time. Plus if he would become a client, things needed to stay strictly professional.

"Uhm hello Ms…" Fitz awkwardly backed away from the woman dressed in what his opinion was slutty.

"Oh silly me Tanner. Amanda Tanner. But you can call me Amanda. Maybe Mandy nicknames are cute don't you think?" she inched closer to Fitz holding her hand up to his face to be kissed. Fitz awkwardly grabbed her hand lowering it into a weak handshake. "My father owns Tanner Textiles you know the largest textile corporation in America?"

 _"More like the only textile corporation left in America",_ Abby thought trying to keep her dinner down after that interaction.

"Wow textiles are still a thing?" James asked with the straightest face he could, earning a warning look from Cyrus.

"Considering I'm at a $5,000 plate dinner yeah." Amanda said with a fake smile on her face blinking her fake eyelashes rapidly.

Fitz continued to move farther away from Amanda despite Cyrus' look that told him to play nice. "So, you work for your father's company?" Olivia asked politely in aims to distract herself from the twinge of jealousy she felt.

"Oh no" she laughed "I'm an actress, singer, and model. Triple threat as they say."

 _"That career is obviously financed by daddy"_ Abby determined while quickly googling Amanda Tanner's filmography which only consisted of 3 commercials and a two minute clip in a movie as an extra.

"So, can we help you with anything Ms. Tanner?" Fitz's patience was wearing thin with this bimbo.

"Mandy remember." Amanda corrected Fitz as he took a deep breath and counted to 10 looking at Olivia.

"I'd rather not." Fitz said the first thing that came to his mind until Cyrus turned red, "I mean I'd be more comfortable referring to you as Ms. Tanner"

"Oh formal. I like it." Amanda briefly licked her lips officially creeping out the entire circle including Cyrus. "Anyways Governor, I think you're pretty good at politics so I wanted to set a date for dinner so we can talk about that and maybe some contributions Tanner industries can provide depending on how the night goes."

Fitz glanced around the circle desperately searching for someone to save him.

"Oh my God!" Abby exclaimed causing all eyes to fall on the red head.

"You're THE Amanda Tanner from Sandler's Saturday! That's my favorite movie in the world! Will you come over here with me and sign an autograph!?" Abby exclaimed

"No way I love that movie!" James exclaimed even though he's never even heard of it. The matchmakers dragged Amanda away with faux excitement.

"Well who would I be to deny the fans? We'll talk later Governor. Toodles!" Amanda took off with James and Abby.

"I'd rather not? Really Fitz" Cyrus chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Cy but that was definitely the most uncomfortable I've ever been" Fitz laughed before turning his attention to Olivia.

"This is Olivia Pope, she'll be joining us back in Santa Barbara to help get your name out there and evaluate our chances for 2008. She's the best non-political student I've ever had."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Governor, but I'm afraid Cyrus may have misinformed you just now." She offered her hand out and as they shook hands they both felt an uncanny spark. Fitz was blown away by her gorgeous doe eyes, while Olivia seemed to get lost in his.

"Liv, I can't say you were my _best_ student with him right here don't get greedy." Cyrus officially ruined the moment causing Olivia and Fitz laugh at Cyrus being Cyrus.

"No Cy, you told him I'm going out to California. Nothing is set in stone yet Governor" Olivia smiled up at him willing herself to turn away from those inviting baby blues.

"Well Ms. Pope it's an honor to finally meet you and it sounds like I've got some convincing to do. And please call me Fitz." He gave her his million-dollar smile that almost made her knees go out.

"Cyrus we got rid of the skank!" James exclaims walking back into the room which now only occupied the 5 of them.

"James you can't say that. She'll probably end up being an important donor."

"We'll make it up in fundraising right Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked smiling at her.

"Not so fast governor, I'm not your consultant" Olivia gave him a knowing look.

"You will be soon" Fitz promised, "I have a way with words Ms. Pope, and I'm Fitz, not Governor" Fitz looked at her like they were the only two in the room.

"Cy, Abby and I thought we should all go out and get to know one another better. Help Liv make her decision a bit quicker." James approached his husband.

"Red, I think that's a great idea! It's a shame you weren't that bright back in undergrad." Cyrus teased her.

"And you would be the reason I said no to law school" Abby smiled sweetly

"Fair enough. Anyways, James and I will meet you all at the place of 34th and Massachusetts?"

"Sounds like a plan! Liv and I took my car here and Governor I'm assuming you drove here, or do you need a ride?" Abby asked as James and Cyrus walked out.

"No thank you, I drove here Ms.- "Fitz searched for her name realizing they hadn't met yet despite the fact that she and James were his favorite people right now for getting rid of Amanda Tanner.

"I'm Abby, Abby Whelan. You should remember that name because I have a feeling I'll be invaluable to you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go use the restroom and then we'll leave okay Liv?" Abby walked away before Olivia could protest.

"Wait Abs I need to freshen up too!" Olivia tried to follow her in hopes of not having to be alone with Fitz. The thoughts she had about him were inappropriate considering he was about to be a client.

"Sorry one-person bathroom!" Abby yelled back without stopping leaving the two alone.

"I promise I don't bite" Fitz smirked while pulling out a chair for Olivia to sit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With James and Cyrus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cy I really am not feeling too great" James grabbed his head groaning. "I don't think we'll be able to make it"

"I have some Tylenol if you want" Cyrus reached in his suit jacket "We can drop you off first and I'll just be a little late to meet the others."

"I said _we_ won't be able to make it. You're supposed to take care of me in sickness and health remember? I think it would be good for Fitz to hang out with Abby and Liv for a bit. He can convince her to come on board, after all he is the most charming of the three of us."

"That's actually a great idea! Thanks for getting sick James!" James rolled his eyes knowing he should be offended that his husband didn't care about his fake sickness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the event space~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know Governor, sorry if I'm coming off as rude but my head is just everywhere right now", Olivia purposefully left out the fact that he was the reason she was off her game.

"It's ok and please call me Fitz" he smiled.

"That would be inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate." Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

Olivia's phone went off saving her from having to come up with a rebuttal.

"I'm sorry" she said pointing to the phone.

"By all means take it" he put on a smile when in the inside he was cursing, every moment they seem to have gets interrupted.

"Olivia!' He could hear Abby scream on the other line.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"I had to head back to my apartment sorry you'll have to get Fitz to take you back because James got sick so he and Cyrus won't be there either."

"What's your emergency?" Olivia began to worry about her friend's departure and also the idea of being alone with Fitz for that long.

"Uhmmm my neighbors found my cat in in the hallway."

"Abs you don't have a cat" Olivia knew she was set up

"Oh damn I guess you're right. Enjoy your night bye!" Abby quickly hung up.

"Ughh!" Olivia groaned looking up to see Fitz with a shit-eating grin.

"So you heard all of that I'm assuming?" Olivia already knew the answer to that.

"You know I really like Abby" Fitz smirked

"Don't tell her that she already has a big head" Olivia rolled her eyes knowing that her best friend would be swooning right now if she heard him.

"So dinner for two?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So dinner for two?"

"We just ate" Olivia pointed out

"Drinks for two?" Fitz countered

"I don't drink on the job"

"Well last time I checked the issue here is the fact that you won't take the job so technically you're not 'on the job'. If anything, I'm the one on the job trying to get you to take the job and I most certainly _**do**_ drink on the job." Fitz spoke fast hoping to rattle her.

"You just said 'job' 5 times within a 10 second timeframe." Olivia randomly spit out, not knowing how to respond.

"I think you missed your calling as a statistician." Fitz grinned knowing he left the Olivia Pope speechless; a hard thing to do, "C'mon let's go" Fitz offered his hand to her with a smile.

Figuring she had nothing to lose, Olivia allowed him to help her up and they were soon on the way to the parking lot. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had his own rental car as opposed to a limo or town car.

"I prefer to drive when I can. Back home they make me get a driver whenever I do any appearances as governor. So, it's nice to feel kind of normal when I can plus it's an excuse for me not to ride in the same car as Cyrus." Fitz answered noting her surprised face.

Fitz reached to open Olivia's door for her, after she thanked him she briefly raked her memory trying to remember the last time someone held the door for her other than a hired driver. Edison Davis himself who had the audacity to propose to her never opened her door in the year of their relationship. She quickly scolded herself for comparing the governor, a client, to her past romantic relationships and interactions. "So where exactly are we going Governor?" Olivia asked as he buckled up in the driver's seat.

"Well I was hoping you could give me some suggestions considering you seem to be the queen of D.C. And seriously what's it going to take to get you to call me Fitz?"

"On paper you're the most powerful man in California and possibly on track to be the most powerful man in the world. To call you anything less than Governor Grant would inappropriate as it would demonstrate a lack of respect from me." And just like that, Fitz was even more determined to crack her tough exterior. He had always been good at reading people and Fitz could tell that Olivia Pope constantly put on a game face but he wanted to show her that sometimes it was okay to let others in.

"Ok fair enough for now." He conceded knowing that she was starting to get slightly annoyed. "So, any suggestions for food?"

"Honestly, unless I'm meeting a client, I don't usually go out to eat that much. Popcorn and wine makeup about 80% of my diet and the rest is takeout." She let out a soft giggle which was music to Fitz's ears. He'd known the woman for just a few hours and he already found himself smiling at something as simple as a giggle from her.

"Well it's no Le Diplomate that you're probably used to, but we could go to this place my mom, sister, and I used to go to as a kid when my dad worked late nights on The Hill." He ran his left hand through his brown curls, a tell-tale sign of nerves.

"I'm fine with anything, I'm not all that hungry anyways." she gave him a kind smile which was interrupted by a growl from her stomach.

Olivia's face turned bright red in embarrassment. She spent most of the fundraiser talking to others and observing Fitz, that she hardly touched her plate.

"Benny's it is then, it looks like a hole in the wall because it kind of is, but I swear its good." Fitz pulled into a parking spot surprising a relieved Olivia to find that they had already arrived.

Olivia observed that they were only a few blocks away from the capitol building, a part of town that she frequented almost daily. "I never knew this place was here." Olivia said as Fitz opened her door for her.

"Yeah most people don't. It's not your typical place for politicians to meet up or staffers to grab a drink, occasionally unpaid interns will come here but other than that it's a hidden gem. But my mom loved to bring my sister and I here whenever we were in town."

A small sign read 'Benny's Bar and Grill' with an arrow pointing down towards the basement. The restaurant was located in the basement and felt homey. The room was dim with string lights strung throughout the eatery and large red comfy booths lined the walls. Olivia noted that the restaurant was charming much like the man she was with.

"Booth or table?" Fitz asked her.

"The booths look really comfortable" Olivia was excited to take a load off in the red plush booth after standing in her Louboutins all night.

Fitz lead her over to a familiar booth that he used to sit at as a kid. "So, Governor what would you recommend?" Olivia asked looking over the menu noting that she probably couldn't go wrong with whatever she ordered.

"That's a tough one I'm a steak and potatoes kinda guy, but the chicken parm is definitely one of my favorites here. I know both sound kind of weird to order from a hole in the wall but it just works." He gave a lopsided grin

An older petite woman probably in her early 70's came up to take their order, "OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT MY FITZY?!" the woman squealed dropping her notebook and pen.

"Hi Cindy" Fitz stood up to hug the older woman an endearing sight to the few patrons including Olivia.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Cindy gestured towards Olivia once the hug ended.

"Cindy, this is Olivia Pope, I'm trying to convince her to come work out in California with Cy and I." He put his arm around the five foot 2 old woman.

"Oliva Pope?" Cindy said out loud, "You work on the Hill don't you? Sometimes we get some young aids and interns in here talking about you."

"She's kind of a legend, right?" Fitz said smiling down at her, a look Cindy didn't seem to miss.

"Sometimes I do some consulting for members of congress." Olivia blushed at Fitz's praising.

"No need to be modest my dear. You're a bad ass woman embrace it. Now what can I get you two kids?" she asked picking up her notepad and pen from the ground.

"I think I'll do the NY strip and a glass of scotch."

"And I'll have the chicken parmesan and a glass of merlot please" Olivia handed her menu off to the older woman.

"She seems sweet" Oliva smiled referring to Cindy; nice and genuine people were hard to come by in the DC swamp.

"Yeah she's great. We'd come here so much as a kid when my dad was in session that she kinda became like family. Her and her husband Benny own the place and they still meet up with my parents whenever they're in town."

The two continued to make comfortable small talk throughout the dinner, which Olivia continuously praised. Once their plates were cleared and only drinks were left Fitz began, "So, now that I've wined a dined you at the most prestigious restaurant in all of DC, what are your thoughts on California?"

"Honestly, I still have mixed feelings" Olivia answered truthfully while swirling her glass of red wine. On one hand she knew Fitz had great potential and a real shot at winning the election, but on the other, her job was to fix things. Olivia Pope the fixer is an in an out person never staying on a job for longer than a couple weeks. Everything OPA did was temporary. She couldn't run a campaign. If the governor had an issue throughout the campaign then she could fix it, but what was she supposed to do when there was nothing to fix?

"Anything specific you want to talk about?" Fitz asked hoping he could help her sort them out as well as have a peek inside her brain.

"Well for starters I worked my entire life to be where I am today. My business is everything to me and if I were to loosen the reigns and it fell apart that's something I could never forgive myself for. Then there's the fact that I'm a fixer. I'm not one to stay on a project for long, I identify an issue then I fix it and everyone is happy so I don't even know what I would have to offer you. And finally, you don't even know if you want to run for president. Let me assure you that this isn't a dig at you Governor, but we're four years out from an election that you're not even sure you want to run in so why would it make sense for me to get on board before you even are?

"You shoot to kill don't you" Fitz laughed shaking his head a little surprised.

"Sorry, I can be a little forward sometimes when it comes to work." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't apologize for what makes you great at what you do. I like it. I guess I should just go down the list from what you've named huh?" Fitz realized he'd have to come up with some answers that he didn't have at the moment. From an outsiders' point of view her coming out to California didn't really make sense at all. She was a fixer and he had no problem to fix. But for some reason, Fitz knew he wanted to work with Olivia. Was he attracted to her? Yes. Was he developing feelings for someone he barley just met and may be working with? Quite possibly. Regardless of that he wanted to be around Oliva Pope, she screamed success and challenge and he wanted that in his future.

"I'll start by saying I admire how hard you've worked to build your firm from the ground up and in such a short amount of time. I can't say that I understand how hard you've worked because honestly I don't, but I can tell you that I would never ask anyone to give up something they've worked so hard on. So if California were in your future, I would expect OPA to come before everything else as it should. Cy said you've had people on the West coast begging for OPA's help so this could be your chance to expand if you want, if not I totally respect that I'm sure you have more than your hands full here. Whatever resources you need out in California I'll get you but ultimately it's your company and your choice."

"I appreciate that Fitz" Live smiled genuinely. It wasn't often that people actually acknowledged all the hard work it took for her to get where she is today. Typically people just yelled at her to fix things if they were clients, or found excuses to belittle her accomplishments if they were competition. She appreciated the fact that Fitz wasn't trying to make her decision all about him.

She looked up to see him with a lopsided smile, "What's got you grinning?" She asked confused.

"You finally called me Fitz" he said proudly.

"Well like you said, you've wined and dined me, so I guess its only fair that I call you Fitz as long as you call me Liv."

"Good to know my elaborate plot worked, you drive a hard bargain Liv" Fitz shook her hand in mock seriousness with a straight face.

Olivia lost it and began giggling uncontrollably at that man in front of her, "You're kind of a dork"

"Woah woah woah, I'm _definitely_ a dork. Dad jokes and dorkiness are my specialties." He said laughing back.

After they both calmed down Olivia began, "So you didn't answer my last point about you not even knowing if you want to run."

"Yeah I guess that's probably an important one. To be honest my decision hasn't been made and I can't tell you when it will be made." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why haven't you made it yet?" she asked curiously

"Well it seems so far off to be honest.I never planned on politics, despite my dad being a politician. The people of California like me but I don't know if America would and campaigning in one state is one thing but the entire country, that's a lot." Olivia picked up the stress in his voice and noticed his hands began to run through his curls.

"Well Governor-"

"Fitz" He corrected

"Fitz, I can't make that decision for you. But I've thought about it and I'll come out to California for a few months and we'll see where to go from there."

"Fantastic" He responded with a grin.

And that's all he needed. Olivia Pope just gave him an inch and he'd make miles out of it.


End file.
